This invention relates to a device that helps a user to comfortably read a book while lying on a bed.
Reading a book while lying down on a bed sometimes is tiresome, because it requires that the arms and hands constantly hold up the book. This is especially true when one has to read a thick and heavy book while lying down. There is need for improved means or apparatus that alleviates this problem, in a simple effective useful and improved manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,471,264 to Hsia et al. disclosed apparatuses to facilitate reading of a book or the like by a reader looking upwardly at reflections of the book via two mirrors. These apparatuses teach combinations of support means, a book carrier, and two mirrors to facilitate reading of a book. However, in using an apparatus, the book carrier, the two mirrors and a portion of the support means will be near or above the body of a user. These portions of the apparatus would sometimes hinder the user""s movements. The apparatuses introduced by Hsia et al. did not teach use of only a support means and a book carrier to facilitate the book reading. Neither did these apparatuses teach means such that a portion of the support means, when not being used, can automatically return to a position which relatively reduces the apparatuses"" hindering the movements of a user.
Also, prior devices lacked a simple stop at a stand top, positioned to limit down-hinging movement of a beam that moves a book carrier to face forwardly; nor did prior carriers have a hinge device connected to a stand, at its uppermost extent to allow the beam to flatly downwardly engage a stop upon down-hinging movement of the beam, from an upright out-of-the way beam stored position.
Basically, the apparatus of the invention comprises
a) support means,
b) a carrier for a book or the like, the carrier supported by the support means for swinging between two positions so that the book or the like faces forwardly.
The invented device can support a book or the like so that reading while lying on a bed can be more enjoyable. The invented device also provides means to automatically, return the carrier when not in use to close to a standup position so that the carrier will not be in the way of the user. An object other than a book can be used.